Lucinda Royle
Lucinda is sixteen years old, and is a newly arrived student at Ouran High School. History Aurora and Cam Royle wanted a fairytale life. For a while, they did. A nice home, steady income, love, and a brand new baby girl. They were living the American dream. Until, when Lucinda was 10, Cam got fired, then Aurora cheated with Lucinda's principal and it all ended with a messy divorce. It left Aurora with over half of the household and all by herself. Cam got Lucinda, but he was dirt poor. Cam was an alchoholic after Aurora left. He tortured Lucinda with verbal, physical and sexual abuse. When a teacher at her high school saw bruises all over Lucinda, social services was called. Cam went to jail, and Lucinda was shipped out to live with her mother and her new husband, a rich Japanese businessman. Because of his important status, Lucinda got to go to Ouran High School, plus she got private and Japanese lessons. She has currently been going there for a semester. Appearance Lucinda is 5'7", and almost looks anorexic. She was born with naturally curly brown hair. She has a pale complexion, and brown eyes. A while before she moved, she looked like a normal shy girl. She wore jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. Then she slowly started to change. She dressed differently; leggings, boots, sweaters, cut offs, etc. Then she got her nose pierced, a hoop on the right side, which drove her father crazy. Finally, just to piss her dad off even more, she dyed her hair. She dyed it to red ombre hair, so it goes from red to orange, to blonde. It is quite long, below her collarbone, and most days she pins back her bangs, but sometimes she'll let them fall normally. She has scars up and down her wrists, those being self-inflicted. She has burn marks and other things, which her dad caused. She doesn't care if people see her scars, but some days she'll wear bracelets or long sleeves if she's feeling insecure. She hates the girls' uniform, so she wears the boys' top, jacket and tie with a black skirt. Personality Lucinda never had many friends, so she is really shy. Add to the fact that she barely speaks Japanese, and she's practically mute. She is depressed and self harms, so she is extremely insecure. She was rebellious against her father, but against all other authority she follows the rules. She can fake a smile and a laugh like no one else, and that fools most people. She never opens up to anyone, because she's never had anyone to trust. She's not completely apathetic about grades, but she never puts a full effort into it. She'd be top of her class if she tried, but, she doesn't. She doesn't devote her time to sports or art or writing, but music. She can't sing or play, but she sits in her room and listens. Music speaks to her in a way no one else can. Because of the abuse from her father, she is scared of boys and avoids talking to them at all costs. Relationships Aurora Fukui (Royle)- Mother, they aren't really close. Lucinda is actually bitter towards her mother because she just left her there with her father. They never talk at home. Taiki Fukui- Step-father, they don't talk at all. He is cold and distant to her, like she is a burden to him. Cam Royle- Father, she absolutely hates him. Nothing more to say. The Hosts- She doesn't know them well yet. Category:OC Girls Category:OC Ouran Academy Students Category:Rebc29